creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You Belong to Me
"Did someone ever feel like me? I don't think so... People don't understand me and call me a monster... Why would they do this to me? Why?" Eve sat in front of the window looking outside. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there. Sometimes she was kinda sad that she didn't have any siblings. It was so boring. She thought of what she could do and finally decided to visit a good friend. Her friend was kinda strange sometimes, but that didn't bother Eve. She ran downstairs and phoned her friend. When she arrived at her friend's house, she was very happy that she finally had something to do. Her friend opened the door with a big grin on her face. That often meant she had something strange in mind again. She was probably going to ask Eve some very strange questions just like last time. "Did you know that a new boy is going to be in our class? He is so damn cute!" her friend said. Eve kinda disliked conversations like this, but maybe her friend was right this time. She usually disliked these questions because she had bad luck in love. "Would you rather be beautiful, but die painfully while you're young, or would you rather be ugly and die of old age?" her friend suddenly asked. "Beautiful of course," Eve said. It was as if she wasn't even controlling her own words. "Are you sure?" her friend asked. "Why? I mean, it's not like it's getting real or something!" The next morning, Eve went into the bathroom. She frightened when she saw herself! Her skin was very smooth. The evening before her skin wasn't as smooth as now... Her hair was blonde and long. The evening before it was very short and brown. Her eyes were light blue. The evening before her eyes were brown. "H-how is this possible?!" She felt her smooth body and slowly started liking her new look. She quickly forgot about what her friend said and about her old self. When she went to school she saw the new boy. She never believed he was THAT cute. He had long, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Wow... He is so cute..." she whispered. Her stomach began to tingle inside. She was smiling the whole day. Lots of boys looked now over to her, but she didn't notice. She was staring at the new boy all day. "Very cute, huh?" her friend said. "Yes," Eve said quietly. At the break she wanted to talk to the new boy, but she saw that her friend was already talking to him. She was burning inside. She got jealous. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her. It felt bad and good the same time. She felt like she could beat up someone, but she didn't wanted to hurt anyone so she just turned around and went away. "Why would she do this to me?" she silently asked herself. "I will just go and... and talk with him, too..." she decided. "Hey! Welcome in our class!" she said smiling at him. "Oh... Uhm... Thanks," he answered. "You don't have to be shy! I don't bite!" Eve laughed. "My name's Eve, by the way. What's your name?" Then the school bell rung. At her way back home she couldn't stop thinking about him. Suddenly someone came from behind. "Uhm... Hey!" It was Luke. She loved him, but he blamed her for this. "I am sorry for what happened two years ago... We could try it again and forget about this!" he said. "We COULD, but I don't think we should," Eve turned around and kept walking home.'' That asshole should burn in hell!'' she thought.' "Oh. Hey mom! I am upstairs in my room if you're looking for me!" she said to her mother. She went into her room and laid down on her bed. She was thinking about the new boy. ''"I wonder what his name is?" she thought. At the evening she was calling her friend. "Hey! 'Sup?" she said. "Why are you doing this? I told you he's mine!" her friend said. "Wait. What? Okay first thing, you NEVER said that. Second thing, he is MINE!" Eve replied angrily. "You know what, Eve? Let's do a challenge. The first one of us who kisses him, gets him." "Okay!" Eve accepted. The next day she went to school as normal. "Yaay! Finally Friday!" She was going to try to find out his telephone number. There again her friend was talking to him. "That stupid bitch," she quietly said to herself. "I am going to beat her up. She will beg for her shitty life! No, but he will think I am a stupid psychopath!" she mumbled. "Hey, you two! Hehe! Stop flirting!" she smiled at him. He blushed easily. "I-I am not flirting!" he said. "So, what I still wanted to know: What's you name?" "My name..?" he asked. "My name is-" "School's beginning in a minute! We should go now," Eve's friend interrupted him. The feeling which made Eve feel bad and good same time grew. "Maybe I can make her jealous. I mean, lots of boys are in love with me!" she thought. In the class she didn't dare to talk to any boy. She felt like she did two days ago; ugly and unimportant... She fell asleep in class. In her dream a voice was whispering to her "Show her that he belongs to you... Show him that he belongs to you... And don't you dare to even just think about sharing him!" Eve woke up. "That was one crazy dream..." she whispered. At the break she quickly ran to the boy. "So... What is your name?" she asked. "My name's-" "Hellooooo!" her "friend" interrupted him again. "Geez!" Eve shouted. "Can't you let him finish his sentence?! You are so annoying!" she said and went away. She went into a dark corner and silently cried. "It was always her fault. It ALWAYS was. It wasn't mine," she started to grin and laugh madly. " I WILL SHOW HER THAT HE'S MINE!" After school she phoned her "friend". "I am very sorry. I acted very stupid. I hope you can forgive me," Eve said with feigned sadness. "It's okay, my friend. I forgive you," her friend said. "Okay. Can we meet tomorrow?" Eve asked. "Sure thing!" Eve put everything she needed into a bag. Her pajamas, a stuffed toy... And a knife. "I should change her question up..." She chuckled ominously. "Now that I'm beautiful, do you want to die painfully while you're young?" she started laughing madly and went to her friend's house. "Helloooooo?" Eve asked and slowly opened the door. "There you are! I am glad you asked for forgiveness!" "I am just glad that we're friends again... Haha!" Eve laughed. Eve stayed up late and waited until her the other girl fell asleep. She quietly dug through her bag and took out her knife. "Goodbye, you stupid whore..." she slowly stabbed the knife into her friend's eye, the knife penetrating her brain. Her friend screamed, but no one heard her. Now, she cut open her friend's stomach and pulled out her entrails. Her pupils contracted into tiny little dots and a psychotic smile covered her lips now. "I told you he's mine..." At that, she tore out her friend's heart and threw it away. She ran home and laid to bed like nothing happened. Covered with blood. When she woke up her eyes were completely black except for small blue pupils. A mysterious black substance dripped out of her eyes. "It seems like I get prettier within every day. Hahahahah!" she laughed. She took a random, light blue lipstick. "It fits perfectly to my eye color!" she happily said. "Now I need some beautiful clothes to amaze him!" she said. She put on a blue dress and a black belt. "I look amazing, don't I? HAHAHAH! He MUST be amazed!" She took her favourite hairclip, which was shattered in 2 pieces. She took one piece and put it into her hair. "If he doesn't like it, he has to pay... But I am sure he will!" she grinned and took her knife. "So, where does he live?" she went downstairs. "Mom, where does he live?" she asked. "D-dear? What happened?" her mother asked nervously. "It doesn't matter... YOU don't matter!" she stabbed the knife through her mother's chest. "He has to see me! I AM NOW EVEN PRETTIER THAN BEFORE!!! B-but if I look like this... He'll think I'm psychopath..." She went take a shower and put away the knife. She went to bed. Monday morning. She's going to school as usually. Acting like nothing happened. "Hey! Look! I look amazing, don't I?" Eve shouted over to the boy. "Y-yes you do..." he said. She ran over to him. "I always loved you... Did you too?" she grinned. "Y-yes..." he replied. "Is there someone else in your life? A girl which is prettier than me?" Eve asked him. "N-no-" he responded, frightened. "Why are you lying to me? EVERY GIRL WANTS TO TAKE YOU FROM ME. I should show them that they cannot have you..." "B-but... How?!" "I'll make it impossible for them!" she laughed. In a blind madness, she began to beat him. He fell unconscious. Sawing at his neck with her knife, a sickening crack was heard as she removed his head. She then kissed his lifeless lips. "You belong to me... see?" Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment